1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to media capture and more specifically to capturing a sequence of images.
2. Introduction
Time lapse photography involves capturing images of a scene over a period of time, piecing the captured images together into a sequence, and displaying the sequence over shorter period of time than was captured, thereby creating an effect in the scene of time appearing to progress faster.
Oftentimes photographers chose to capture a large number of images at regular intervals and over a long period of time and then set the playback speed to be very fast to create a dramatic time lapse effect. However, the length of time required to capture the large number of images can cause the photographer to become concerned about whether the image capture device is actually capturing images according to the desired settings.
Additionally, determining the proper settings for setting up a time lapse image capture setting can be complicated. For example, determining how often to capture an image and how much time to set aside for image capture can be a daunting task—especially for novice or casual photographers. Likewise, avoiding events during an image capturing session that can detract from the continuity and image quality of playback is also difficult.